Recuerdos de mar
by ChiKaon
Summary: Estaba molesto, desesperado y triste, puesto jamás había sentido amor por alguien y ahora lo había perdido para siempre, lo cual le dolía más porque nunca pudo decírselo debido al pacto que había hecho con la bruja del mar...SHÔNEN-AI/BREAKXREIM


**Hola a todos, siglos sin verlos.**

**Sé que tengo muchos pendientes con ustedes y de verdad lo siento muschísimo porque sé que no tengo excusas, pero créanme que no he podido hacer prácticamente nada. En fin, vasta de excusas y pasemos a lo que sigue.**

**Bueno, en esta ocasión el fanfic es de lo más corto que he hecho (tres hojas de word para ser exactos), está basado en el clásico cuento de Hans Christian Andersen: La sirenita. Claro, adaptado al mundo de Pandora Hearts. Bueno, he aquí las notas:**

***Como lo dije, este fic está basado en el cuento más famoso de Hans Christian Andersen.**

***La idea de este fan fic originalmente fue para un concurso.**

***Pandora Hearts, le pertenece a Jun Mochizuki.**

***La historia tiene un enfoque Shônen-ai, o sea chicoxchico; así que si no te gusta el género o eres homófica(o), por favor, retírate.**

***La pareja principal el BreakxReim**

**

* * *

**

**Recuerdos de mar**

**La sirenita.**

Era una hermosa noche, no había estrellas pero sí la luna enseñoreándose con vanidad en medio del cielo. Todo denotaba bonanza, salvo un enorme castillo al estilo victoriano.

Dentro del castillo, había luces de colores, música, danza y mucha algarabía; la razón era por la tan esperada boda del joven heredero a la corona: el príncipe Xerxes Break.

Un joven apuesto de porte elegante de hebras plateadas como la luna, sus ojos carmines como los pétalos de una rosa roja aterciopelada y su piel pálida y blanca como la porcelana fina.

-Buenas noches a todos, les agradezco mucho el haber asistido a este importante evento para mi esposa Alice y para mí.-Expresó el joven con gratitud al mismo tiempo que agarraba la mano de una hermosa joven de cabello platino y largo, ojos lilas y piel blanca y tersa, luciendo un hermoso vestido de chantu con flores lilas bordadas en su corsette, revuelo y velo.

Dichas estas palabras, los invitados aplaudieron con regocijo, cuando en ese momento el tintineo de una copa llamó la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo la del festejado; era un hombre de cabello negro, de ojos violetas, alto y apuesto de nombre Glen Baskerville.

-¡Pido un brindis por la felicidad del príncipe Xerxes!-Expresó al mismo tiempo que alzaba la copa con champagne, exhortando a todos los presentes a dar el choque de copas.

-¡Por la felicidad del príncipe Xerxes!-Exclamaron los invitados alzando sus copas para así dar el brindis lleno de buenos deseos.

Sin embargo, no todo era regocijo en esos momentos, ya que las afueras del castillo, junto a la playa, un alma se hallaba en profunda tristeza: un joven con lentes, de cabello corto y rubio oscuro, piel blanca, cejas cortas, ojos medianos y azul cielo que sostenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser una pequeña muñeca de trapo con estambre anaranjado como cabello y de color azul, mientras recordaba las palabras de su padre: el rey de l mar, Rufus Barma.

**-Flash Back-**

-¡Eres un imbécil!-Gritó iracundo un hombre pelirrojo bermejo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba lo que parecía ser un abanico de metal en la cabeza del joven rubio oscuro, mientras que sus hermanos tanto mayores como menores se estremecieron por el arranque de ira del pelirrojo tritón.- ¡No permitiré que ninguno de mis hijos se mezcle con una raza tan inferior y salvaje!

-¡Pero padre!

-¡No! ¡Me opongo rotundamente! ¡No permitiré que un ser inferior descubra nuestra fuente de conocimiento!-Exclamó con ira al mismo tiempo que azotaba con fuerza su mano empuñada contra el descansa brazos izquierdo del trono de coral, dando por terminada la discusión.

-Reim, hazle caso a papá.-Dijo una chica de cabello rosa y ojos carmines y con aleta del mismo color que sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de los hombros con preocupación, debido a la herida que tenía en la sien derecha.

Ante las palabras de su hermana Charlotte, Reim optó por irse nadando lo más rápido que pudo de la presencia del soberano de los siete mares, quien le advirtió a su joven hijo.

-¡No quiero enterarme de que volviste a subir a la superficie para ver a esos parásitos terrestres ¿me escuchaste?

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Estaba molesto, desesperado y triste, puesto jamás había sentido amor por alguien y ahora lo había perdido para siempre, lo cual le dolía más porque nunca pudo decírselo debido al pacto que había hecho con la bruja del mar: Ada Vessalius.

-"¿Amas tanto a ese hombre? Entonces te ayudaré, pero con la condición de que me des a cambio tu voz…"-Recordó Reim con pesar a la vez que abrazaba con fuerza la muñequita azul, tratando de contener el llanto.

-Reim… ¿qué haces aquí afuera?-Preguntó una voz suave y amable que conocía a la perfección: era Sharon Reinsworth, la hermana menor del príncipe Xerxes Break.

El joven bajó su semblante, le daba mucha pena que la chica lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable. No obstante, la rubia sonrió a la vez que se sentaba a su lado, para contemplar la hermosa lumbrera blanca y escuchar el armonioso oleaje.

-Una ocasión, mi abuela me contó que cuando tenía quince años, ella cayó por la borda, porque una tormenta había sorprendido el barco en el que se estaba llevando acabo la ceremonia de mayoría de edad y me dijo que claramente vio como un joven pelirrojo con aleta de pez la salvó de morir ahogada, llevándola a tierra firme.

-…-

-Y curiosamente mi hermano también jura haber visto a un joven con las mismas características pero en vez de ser pelirrojo era rubio…

Reim estaba estupefacto, debido a que en aquella ocasión en la que había rescatado a Break, éste estuviera consciente en medio de esa tempestad; lo cual en cierto modo aliviaba su tristeza.

-De verdad… te agradezco mucho que le hayas salvado la vida… y por amarlo con fervor…-Le dijo poco después de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de incorporarse de su lugar para volver al castillo.

De repente, un sonido llamó su atención, provenía del agua, de la cual emergieron dos mujeres: una de cabello rosa y largo y otra de cabello castaño claro corto.

-¡Reim por fin te encontramos!-Exclamó una chica con emoción la chica de cabello castaño.

-Lily baja la voz o nos puede descubrir alguien.

-Ops… lo siento…

-Reim, supimos que recurriste a la bruja Vessalius para convertirte en humano y lo que diste a cambio, pero hermano tienes que entender que ese hombre no te ama, por favor regresa con nosotros, con tu familia.-Rogó la joven Charlotte al ver en que estado se encontraba su hermano.

-Lottie tiene razón nii-san, por favor regresa, no nos gusta verte sufrir por alguien que no te quiere.-Imploró la sirenita casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por su parte, Reim bajó el rostro ya que por muy doloroso que se escuchaba, era verdad, pues sabía que era mejor regresar a casa que a seguir viviendo el calvario de ver como su amado construía su felicidad al lado de otra persona. No obstante, su corazón se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de su hermana mayor…

-Piénsalo Reim, tú sabrás que es lo correcto.-Dijo con resignación la sirena de aleta carmín dejando una daga a la orilla de la roca en la que yacía el rubio sentado, quien la tomó viéndola con curiosidad.

-Sólo tienes que enterrársela en el pecho si quieres que el maleficio se rompa.-Añadió la pequeña Lily antes de sumergirse junto con Lottie en el fondo del mar; dejando al tritón rubio confundido.

Pasaron dos días después de la boda y la pareja de esposos estaba dispuesta a iniciar su viaje de luna de miel en el navío que la duquesa Lacie, la madre de Alice les había obsequiado como presente de bodas. Sharon y Reim subieron a bordo también con ellos, iniciando de esa forma el viaje.

Al caer la noche, el joven salió a cubierta con el filoso puñal que tenía guardado en su chaqueta, seguía dubitativo puesto que no se sentía capaz de matar a aquel hombre que tanto amaba y que por él había hecho tantos sacrificios. Pero el sólo pensar que su felicidad se la estaba robando aquella joven, le hacía sentir un rencor y deseo de acabar con la vida de Xerxes Break.

Por lo que con aquel pensamiento, entró sigilosamente al camarote de ambos y sujetando con firmeza el puñal, lo dirigió hacia el pecho del joven peliblanco. No obstante, el ver como su amado Break sonreía en medio del sueño, Reim bajó el arma dando por hecho de que no podía matarlo por mucho que su vida dependiera de ello.

-"No importa lo que pase… yo siempre te amaré…"-Dijo en su mente al mismo tiempo que le daba un furtivo pero hermoso beso en los labios, su primer y último beso de amor.

Después subió a cubierta, miró al cielo plagado de estrellas mientras unas suaves, saladas y tenues lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas como diciéndole "hola" al cielo y "adiós" a Break. Y subiéndose al borde del bauprés, lanzó con fuerza el arma hacia el mar y sacando del bolsillo de su saco de seda, tomó a la muñeca azul a la que cariñosamente el príncipe llamaba Emily.

La abrazó y con ella se lanzó hacia las olas en las que desapareció, quedando sólo la muñequita Emily envuelta en espuma de mar.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Lamento que haya sifo muy corto el fan fic, pero como dije antes, participó en un concurso y los requisitos eran muy limitados. Aún así, espero que haya sido de su agrado y cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia, no duden en hacérmelas en sus reviews.**

**Ja nê!**

**ChiKaon**


End file.
